Au sein de l'Organisation
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Nous suivons différentes aventures de presque chaque personnage de l'Ordre. Humour pur et dur ! Parution : 3 drabbles MAX. par jour. Il y en aura dix. Aucun paring précis cependant. Tout le monde est avec tout le monde :D Bonne lecture ! RAPPEL : Ce n'est que de la bêtise pure, mais j'ai essayé de ne pas faire de OoC. Complète, enfin !
1. Drabble I

_**Disclamer : **_**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et à Disney.**

* * *

Depuis son arrivée dans l'Organisation, Larxène ne supportait pas Roxas. Oui mais, la question était : _Pourquoi ?_

Et bien, le tout premier jour, Roxas n'avait pas eu de chambre. Elle n'était pas construite, et donc, il était obligé de dormir juste une nuit dans la chambre de la numéro XII. Elle n'était pas particulièrement méchante, ni désagréable. Elle n'était pas non plus hystérique face à la « bouille d'ange » qu'était Roxas. Elle ne faisait pas tellement attention à lui, point.

Mais le soir de ce jour maudit, Roxas eut le malheur d'avoir envie de prendre une douche. Horreur… Il prit un caleçon et un autre manteau noir –chaque membre en avait une penderie entière- et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain **commune** en grand. Choc pour notre blondinet : Larxène, en tenue d'Eve, dans une pose pour les moins suggestives, devant Roxas, rouge de gêne. La Nymphe Furieuse hurla, et envoya tout ce qui lui passait sous la main sur Roxas –qui pour le coup, n'avait rien demandé-.

Depuis ce jour, la numéro XII blâmait sans cesse le pauvre blond. Maintenant, il toque toujours à la porte, pour voir si celle-ci n'est pas occupée…

* * *

**Une petite histoire qui m'est venue pendant que je dormais –où est le rapport entre mon sommeil et cette fiction ? Nulle part. Très court, mais je pense que je vais faire plein de petits OS humoristiques –comme celui-là. Le contenu de cet OS peut être illogique concernant 358/2 Days, mais après tout, ce n'est qu'une fiction !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Drabble II

_**Disclamer : **_**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et à Disney.**

* * *

Bien avant l'arrivée de Roxas dans l'Organisation, Axel et Demyx étaient déjà de bons amis. Ils faisaient pas mal de choses ensembles, principalement des conneries. Mais un jour, ils ont vu grand. Leur mission : s'infiltrer secrètement dans le bureau de Xemnas pour voir les données que contenait son ordinateur.

Dans la nuit, après le couvre-feu –totalement ridicule du point de vu de Xigbar-, nos deux compères se rendirent au fameux bureau. Par un hasard inexpliqué, la porte n'était pas fermée. Ils pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la pièce dite « Interdite ». Pour cause : même Saïx n'y était jamais rentré. Axel prit place sur le fauteuil qui se situait en face de l'ordinateur, Demyx debout à ses côtés. Par un autre hasard inexplicable*, l'ordinateur affichait un site. Axel double-cliqua sur un lien, et attérit sur un site on ne peut plus bizarre. Cliquant sur un autre lien au hasard, il tomba sur un texte. Pas long. Les numéro VIII et IX le lurent, puis retournèrent vite dans leurs chambres respectives.

On put entendre un rire que l'on pourrait qualifier de sadique, derrière l'armoire –la seule de la pièce. Xemnas sorti de l'obscurité, une trace de sourire aux lèvres. S'il avait eu un cœur, il aurait été amusé par la réaction de ses subordonnés. Fermant la fenêtre qu'Axel avait ouvert, il sorti de la pièce pour aller dormir.

Il n'y avait pas à dire : Laisser un site avec des images explicites, c'était le meilleur des moyens pour faire fuir les autres. Surtout quand on passe pour un non-être froid auprès des autres. Mais seule une question était à se poser : _Comment le numéro I de l'Ordre avait pu deviner les intentions de ses subordonnés ?_

Tout le mystère est là…

* * *

**Deuxième OS. J'écris vite ses derniers temps… Bref. Xemnas est peut-être OOC, mais vu que son rire est plus sadique que réellement joyeux, peut-être pas… A vous de juger ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Drabble III

_**Disclamer : **_**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et à Disney.**

* * *

Xigbar est un grand tireur, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais, il obéit à UNE seule personne. Pour UNE seule raison. Il n'obéit qu'à Vexen. Si, si.

Tout à commencer juste quelques jours avant que Roxas ne vienne s'ajouter à l'Ordre. Xigbar avait une chambre pour lui seul, comme tout le monde. Mais il était le seul à ne pas fermer sa porte à clé. Inutile, disait-il. Il avait une passion secrète : imiter James Bond avec ses fusils lasers. Oui, un gros délire en somme.

Mais, alors qu'il allait enfin tuer « cet enfoiré de crétin de curé », il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Lentement, il se retourna. Il vit Vexen, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, le scientifique ferma doucement la porte, laissant Xigbar seul, en mode « pause ».

Depuis, l'Archet fait tout ce que demande le scientifique, sous peine de voir son secret révélé… Dur, la vie au sein de l'Organisation XIII…

* * *

**Troisième ! Je le trouve un peu différent, mais je ne sais pas en quoi. Je ne sais pas combien je vais faire d'OS, mais je pense que je n'aurai une limite que quand je serai lassée d'en faire… J'espère que cela ne va pas arrivé tout de suite ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Drabble IV

_**Disclamer : **_**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et à Disney.**

* * *

Zexion marchait tranquillement, un blondinet à ses côtés, qui écoutait les paroles du numéro VI. Au détour d'un couloir, les deux jeunes hommes croisèrent Demyx, grand sitariste non-vénéré. Roxas lui sourit timidement, en lançant un « Bonjour… » silencieux, tendit que Zexion s'arrêta net. Demyx s'approcha lentement, puis déposa un furtif baiser sur la joue de manieur de Lexique. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, le Conspirateur Ténébreux se remit à marcher, suivit de près par le Manieur de la Keyblade.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Zexion s'assit sur son lit, pensif. Puis sorti aussitôt qu'une pensée claire vienne faire son apparition. Ne prenant pas la peine de toquer avant de rentrer, il ouvrit la porte du numéro IX et lui vola un baiser à son tour. Un semblant de sourire apparut une demi-seconde sur le visage du bleu.

« Un partout. »

Bizarrement, Zexion ne sorti pas de la chambre de Demyx… Imaginez ce que vous voulez.

* * *

**Quatrième –déjà ?- ! Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'ils font dans la chambre…**

**Axel : Une partie de scrabble !**

**Oui, bref. OOC pour Zexion peut-être. Jugez en par vous-même. Je ne l'ai pas dis dans les « chapitres » précédents, mais désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe hein ! Je suis pas Jésus non plus –aucun rapport-…**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Drabble V

_**Disclamer : **_**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et à Disney.**

* * *

Luxord est un as des cartes, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Une fois, il a proposé à Marluxia de faire un poker avec lui et Demyx. Le rose accepta, mais le regretta bien vite. En effet, Lulu avait oublié de préciser que c'était un _strip poker._

Au début, Marlu s'en sortait plutôt bien, mais il fut bien vite rattrapé par Luxord, qui le dépouilla en un rien de temps. Ce fut donc en caleçon rose à pâquerettes que le Faucheur dû faire le tour de la citadelle, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses compagnons.

Mais le meilleur, c'était le pari qu'avaient fait Luxord et Demyx dans le dos de leur ami. Si Marluxia perdait, il devrait faire le tour de la citadelle mais, et si un des deux autres avait perdu ? Qu'auraient-ils dû faire ? Et bien, pour Demyx, faire la cour à Xemnas et Saïx en même temps, et pour Le Joueur du Destin aurait du faire quelque chose d'horrible… De choquant même… Il aurait dû rouler une pelle à Vexen et Lexaeus pendant trente secondes et tous les dimanches pendant trois semaines à 11h50. Juste avant de manger, ça n'aurait pas été la joie…

« Heureusement qu'on a gagné non ? »

* * *

**Cinquième ! On ne dirait peut-être pas comme ça, mais j'ai eu un mal de fou à trouver le « gage » de Luxord. Encore pour Demyx, c'est venu tout seul –ça aurait été marrant s'il avait perdu !- mais alors pour le Lulu… Oui, c'est son nouveau surnom ! Personnellement, c'est mon drabble préféré ! Jusqu'à maintenant, évidemment... J'ai juste un petit doute : "Faire la cour", ça s'écrit bien comme ça non ? Si quelqu'un peut m'aider, j'accepte !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	6. Drabble VI

_**Disclamer : **_**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et à Disney.**

**_Note : _Dédicace à ma soeurette d'amûr : Kuro no Itami ! Joyeux anniversaire !  
**

* * *

Roxas était un peu naïf à son arrivée dans l'Organisation. Voire même un peu beaucoup. Alors quand Xigbar lui avait raconté une histoire à propos de leur supérieur…

Tout a commencé quand Roxas devait faire une mission avec Xigbar. Ils y avaient passé pas mal de temps, mais avaient tout de même réussi à vaincre ce foutu sans-cœur. Une fois de retour, Xigbar avait demandé à Roxas s'il savait pour Xemnas. Le blond l'avait regardé, des points d'interrogations dans les yeux.

« Il parait que toutes les nuits, on entend des bruits bizarres dans le bureau du boss. On n'arrive jamais à savoir ce que c'est, mais si on s'approche de trop près… Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver… »

Roxas était devenu blême. Mais sa curiosité le poussait à aller voir ce fameux bureau. Xigbar lui lança un « T'as peur, gamin ? », puis s'en alla en riant à gorge déployée. Plus tard, Roxas alla en parler à Axel, et tous deux eurent la même idée : se lever en pleine nuit pour aller au bureau du Boss, malgré la pointe de peur qu'ils croyaient ressentir.

Une fois toutes les conditions réunies, les deux protagonistes s'étaient approchés de la porte du bureau, collant leur oreille droite pour écouter. On pouvait distinguer, dans un silence absolu, des… _gémissements_. Discrets, certes, mais pas assez pour passer inaperçu. Axel se risqua à regarder dans la fente de la porte, et vis ce qui le traumatisa. Saïx, sur le bureau, la tête en arrière et mordant la manche de son manteau, tandis que Xemnas était _au niveau d'en dessous_, remuant la tête bizarrement. Axel prit Roxas par le col avant de partir en courant vers leurs chambres respectives.

_Le lendemain..._

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé voir hier soir ?

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand… »

Au final, l'histoire de Xigbar n'était peut-être pas inventée…

* * *

**Sixième ! Je suis contente parce que j'avance assez rapidement au final. Bon, inutile de préciser ce que font Xemnas et Saïx hein… J'ai rajouté la toute dernière phrase –Au final […] …- parce que sinon, c'était illogique. Je viens de voir : cette fiction à été lu 130 fois -environs hein- ! Merci beaucoup, je suis trop contente ! Si vous avait le temps, pensez à me laisser un commentaire, histoire que je sache ce que vous en pensez. Parce que vous pouvez très bien lire sans que cela vous plaise... Si j'ai fais quelques fautes d'orthographes, je m'en excuse.**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	7. Drabble VII

_**Disclamer : **_**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et à Disney.**

* * *

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Xemnas est un véritable _sadique_. Dans le sens : _J'aime voir les gens qui me supplie pour ne pas leur donner une mission de plus._ En parlant de mission tiens…

Un jour, alors que Saïx était en mission –possible, oui-, Xemnas s'occupait de distribuer les objectifs pour chaque membre présent. Une fois, c'était une pour toute la journée, une autre fois, c'était trois mais en une semaine… Sauf que, pauvre muet qu'il était, Lexaeus eut la malchance de tomber sur **dix missions à faire en UNE journée**. Le pauvre…

La première consistait à éliminer des sans-cœurs, rien de bien compliquer en somme, n'est-ce pas. La deuxième consistait à supprimer un gros sans-cœur, inconnu au bataillon. La troisième, examiner un nouveau monde avec Roxas, et lui apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul. Quatrième, trouver onze cartes postales –on se fout de notre gueule ! Heum…-. Cinquième et sixième, c'est à peu près pareil : battre des sans-cœurs. Septième, aller au colisée de l'Olympe pour faire les tournois… Huitième, battre Merlin aux échecs - ?-. Neuvième, aller au Château de la Bête et voler la disquette qui contient des « scènes censurées ». Dixième…

« Xemnas.

-C'est rare que tu parles, Lexaeus. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-La dixième mission…

-Oh… Facultative.

-Merci »

Et ce fut sur un bon pas que commença la dure journée de notre cher Héros Silencieux se dirigea vers un Couloir Obscur.

_Mission : Obliger Demyx à se bouger le cul pour affronter des sans-cœurs._

_Gains : Trophée en or massif + une poignée de main avec le Boss._

* * *

**Septième ! Je me suis bien amusée avec les missions ! Surtout la huitième. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et que mon travail vous plait ! Merci encore de lire cette fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination assez... déconcertante !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	8. Drabble VIII

_**Disclamer : **_**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et à Disney.**

* * *

Un beau jour -ça commence-, Saïx se promenait dans les couloirs de la citadelle, tranquillement et sans se presser. Aujourd'hui était un de ses rares jours de congés, alors il ne voulait pas penser « boulot ». Il croisa Xion, qui partait en mission, suivit d'Axel, une aura noire autour de lui. Allez savoir pourquoi… Il avait aussi croisé un Marluxia avec ses roses et tout le tintouin…

Au bout du couloir, il croisa Roxas. Un des rares à ne pas le faire rentrer en mode _bersek_ pour rien. Pas qu'il l'aimait bien, mais il ne l'énervait pas. Roxas lui dis bonjour poliment, et entama une conversation. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien -même si c'était plus Roxas qui posait tout plein de questions-, un peu comme des _amis_. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Roxas, pendant la conversation, avait reculé de quelques pas. Il voulut s'avancer mais chuta on ne sait trop comment et… tomba sur Saïx, qui lui-même tomba sur le sol.

« … »

A ce moment là, Demyx sorti de derrière un mur, un peu gêné. Il faut dire : Saïx, par terre, tenant les hanches de Roxas -?- qui lui, était rouge de gêne, et à califourchon sur son supérieur ! Demyx sorti l'appareil photo, prit un superbe cliché et détala dans un dératé vers sa chambre.

Saïx et Roxas se regardait toujours, l'un pensant qu'il y aurait un mort d'ici peu, et l'autre, qui se disait que son supérieur était très confortable...

* * *

**Huitième ? Je crois que je suis la première à faire un soupçon de Roxas/Saïx… Bizarre ce couple mais j'aime bien –tout ceux qui est bizarre, j'aime ça !- quand même ! Qui veut la photo ?**

**Public : MOIIIIIIIIIII !**

**Je pense que je ferais une fiction sur ce couple plus qu'original ! A voir, à voir... Je suis déjà pas mal débordée alors...**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	9. Drabble IX

_**Disclamer : **_**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et à Disney.**

* * *

Vexen et ses expériences… Une grand histoire d'amour. Nous le savons tous, n'est-ce pas ? Mais depuis quelques jours, il ne retrouve plus une potion qu'il avait mise au point. Il l'avait cherché partout, mais elle avait disparue. Avec ses petites pattes, elle était partie en vacances.

Continuant tout de même à la chercher, il reversa Larxène, qui tenait quelque chose dans la main. Chose, qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol. Des vapeurs quelque peu douteuses s'échappèrent du flacon, venant titiller les narines de nos deux membres présents. Vexen croisa le regard de la numéro XII, qui étrangement, n'était pas en colère. A en faire froid dans le dos…

La fumée rosâtre de dissipa, et on aurait pu voir des cœurs dans les yeux de chacun si on était dans un manga. _Des cœurs ?_, vous dîtes-vous.

Et bien oui, ce philtre était tout simplement une potion d'amour, qui rend deux personnes amoureux du premier regard ! A partir de ce jour, on pouvait voir Vexen et Larxène ensemble, s'embrasser et plus si affinité…

* * *

**Neuvième ! Oui, je sais, je dois être la seule à avoir mis Vexen et Larxène ensemble… Un peu d'originalité voyons ! Et puis, cette fiction est humoriste non ? Alors, on se marre ! *se sent seule d'un coup* … Merci de votre solidarité à tous… J'me sens aimé là. Ce drabble est l'avant-dernier ! Par conséquent, il y aura dix drabbles en tout –bravo…- ! Je pense juste que le dernier drabble n'arrivera pas demain, car je ne suis pas chez moi -donc, loin de mon ordi-. Je ferais cependant tout mon possible pour poster ce dernier drabble demain, mais je ne suis pas sûre du tout... En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me mettre un commentaire : Ariani Lee, Mia Suzuki-sama, Uma no Hebi, Neliia et Misscoffee -anonyme- ! Dès que ce recueil sera fini, je vous enverrais à tous un message de remerciements, et dans le prochain drabble : Dédicaces Power !**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Je vous aime !**


	10. Drabble X

_**Disclamer : **_**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et à Disney.**

_**Note : **_**DEDICACES : Ariani Lee, merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir mis cette fiction dans tes favoris =)**

**Mia Suzuki-sama : Merci d'avoir commenté !**

**Neliia : Merci d'avoir commenté chaque chapitre, ça fait plaisir ^^**

**Uma no Hebi : Merci de m'avoir dit que « faire la cour » s'écrivait bien comme ça !**

**Misscoffee : Dommage que tu sois anonyme, je ne peux que te remercier par l'intermédiaire de ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup !**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes et à tous –plus toutes d'ailleurs mais on ne sait jamais !- !**

_**Oxo**_

Nous le savons : Zexion aime les livres. D'où son arme : le Lexique. Mais avant, il en avait une autre. Imparable, inébranlable, invincible, incassable, introuvable !

… Et inflammable.

Avant ce Lexique qui n'apparaît jamais, Zexion possédait… de la poudre à canon, sans le canon. Evidemment, il était beaucoup plus bavard que maintenant, mais les temps ont changé. Pauvre poudre… Ou pauvre Xemnas, au choix.

Zexion, avant d'aller manger, avait laissé sa poudre « magique » dans le bureau du chef, éparpillée un peu partout, pour qu'on prenne ça pour de la poussière. Voici la scène : Zexion, dix minutes avant que son chef –pas au courant- n'arrive, dispose la poudre. Xemnas arrive et allume une bougie. Celle-ci… tombe.

La suite n'est pas inimaginable.

Lol

**Voilà ! Le dernier, enfin en ligne ! Je les taper assez rapidement, alors j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi ces drabbles et je compte poster une fiction à chapitres dans quelques temps. Je l'ai commencé à l'écrit, et il faudra que je la frappe sur le traitement de texte ! Le message de remerciement est fait -via la fiction mais il est fait 8D-, merci beaucoup, et à bientôt ! J'vous n'aime fort !**

**Merci d'avoir suivi et lu ce recueil !**


End file.
